narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Chio Uchiha
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Gunbai Sword Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Rasengan, Shadow Clone Technique, Spiralling Ring, Great Spiralling Ring, Summoning Technique (Sea Otters) (Pangolins), Transcription Seal: Izanagi Animal Path Asura Path Banshō Ten'in Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Chakra Explosion Chakra Propulsion Chibaku Tensei Demonic Statue Chains Deva Path Flaming Arrow Missiles Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability Human Path Naraka Path Outer Path Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique Preta Path Shinra Tensei Six Paths Technique Six Paths of Pain Soul Removal Tengai Shinsei Amaterasu Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Izanagi, Izanami, Susanoo Tsukuyomi Yasaka Magatama Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Flame Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi Blaze Release: Great Flame Rasengan Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero Darkness Wave, Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Dark Release: Judgment Revival Fist Super Revival Fist Earth Release: Antlion Technique, Earth Release: Earth Dragon, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Rock Shelter, Earth Release: Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Rock Clone, Fire Release Chakra Mode Fire Release: Demon Lantern Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan Black Lightning, Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Kami no Michi Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori: Thunderclap, Kirin, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release Shadow Clone, Dance of the Shikigami, Paper Butterfly Technique, Paper Clone, Paper Person of God, Paper Prison, Paper Spikes, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Clone Technique, Water Gathering Gorgon, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Hidden in Water Technique, Water Release: Rising Surface Slicer, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Beast Tearing Palm Gunbai Fanned Wind Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Rasengan Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Cutting Technique Four-Pillar House Technique Four-Pillar Prison Technique |tools= Blade of Orion Chakra Receiver Chakra Receiver Stakes Explosive Tags Explosive Tag Ball Fūma Shuriken Kusarigama (Held in summoning Scroll) Kunai Mizukami Uchiha Gunbai Chakra sealing tags Golden Bracelet Metal mask, covers from his nose down. Military Rations Pill Mokuton Mask. }} Background Chio was born in The Land of Vegetables. He and his little sister, Mizuho were raised there by their mother. Here, Chio learned how to use his "Kekkei Genkai" of Hana Ninpō. While he refers to it as a Kekkei Genkai it actually isn't one, but is in fact a Hiden technique, Chio simply isn't aware of that at the moment and still believes it to be a Kekkei Genkai. Chio lived a happy life here, until one day he became mad at his mom. Being at the rebellious age of 15, he ran away from home, leaving Mizuho and his mother in the Land of Vegetables. He ran away and spent some time in Konoha before deciding that Konoha wasn't the place to stay. He wandered around for a bit until he stumbled upon the Village of Amegakure. There, he found out that Styx, the Third Amekage is his brother. It was then that he also found out who his father is: Uchiha Kamui. He lived in Amegakure for a while, but that would soon change. Styx headed out to Kusagakure to teach someone Paper Ninjutsu. Styx had also promised to teach Chio the same techniques, so Chio followed his brother to the Village Hidden in Grass to learn Kami along with the Amekage's newest student. It turns out, that the person who Styx was teaching was none other than Mizuho. The brother and sister were reunited after two years, with Chio bringing more familiy members to Mizuho. It was then that Chio discovered that his mother had died two years ago, shortly after his leave. Even though it was saddening news, it was overshadowed by the joy of rediscovering his sister again and finding out that she was in fact, pregnant. Chio decided to stay in Kusa so he could remain close to Mizuho and her new son. He originally received a chuunin rank in the village, and retested later to become a jounin. He ended up going on a mission to The Land of Waves, along with his sister Mizuho. During the mission he ended up unlocking his Sharingan. Which he has now taken to having active the majority of the time. After the mission he was promoted to the rank of Jounin Commander. After a spar with one of Kusagakure's Shugosha, Chio himself ended up being promoted up to the rank of Shugosha. Taking the last open spot on the Kusakage's personal squad. While in Kusagakure Chio was given a squad of genin to train. While they were classified as genin they were all close to the same age as Chio, most of them only needed a slight push in order to be ready for a Chuunin position. The three genin were named Himawari, Miyako and Kenzo, the group didn't last long after a lack of missions for them to go one and the disappearance of one of the members. But the squad would still be a blessing to Chio, meeting the love of his life all over again in Himawari. The two dated for a bit before realizing they were right for each other and becoming engaged. While this was Chio's second Fiancée, the first one passing away in the middle of the night next to him, which in turn unlocked his Mangeyko Sharingan, Chio grew closer to Himawari than he ever thought would be possible with a person. After being engaged for a bit of time the two ended up having a pair of twins of their own, Ren and Rini Uchiha. Ren having black hair and his mother's violet colored eyes, and Rini having black hair and emerald colored eye's like her father. Chio's recently been spending most of his time either with his Fiancée and their twins or off training by himself. Chio once had the Reibi given to him by Tsuyo, Which was sealed inside of the boy with the four symbols seal. Tsuyo also kept a small remnant of the Reibi with him. Having the Reibi inside of him granted chio the ability to "exchange" his chakra to the Reibi for its own Dark Chakra. Giving Chio the ability to use the Body Revival technique and use the Dark Chakra to strengthen his own techniques. As well as to use the Reibi's shadow arms and negative emotion sensing. Chio ended up giving the reibi to someone in exchange for a specific jutsu and a new sword. Since he actually had the Reibi sealed inside of him for a decent amount of time before getting rid of it Chio was able to master its power. Which allowed him to continue use Dark Release. Chio ended up participating in a fight with someone from Uzushiogakure, Chio almost ended up dying during the fight. Almost dying but not dying just yet. After he had re-woken he discovered that he had been taken to Uzushiogakure, specifically to someones home, and that his normal EMS had been replaced now with the Rinnegan, the near death experience triggering the eye's activation. But almost immediately after that the man whose home Chio was taken too would end up killing the boy, snapping his neck. It wouldn't take too long before Chio was brought back to life though, his body being sent in a body bag to Amegakure where the boy's brother Styx would revive him through the Rinnegan's Naraka path abilities. Once Chio had returned to Kusagakure he'd end up finding out that his wife had been having an affair, with his own brother none the less and that she was leaving him and taking their kids to be with his brother in Amegakure. Their leaving being something that pretty much destroyed Chio, especially in the way they left. He ended up locking himself inside of his house for literal months, only leaving it to train as he tried to preserve his sanity thanks to the Uchiha's whole Curse of Hatred deal. While hiding himself from the world Chio would go through a number of changes due to him viewing the world entirely different, his appearance changing as well to sort of reflect his mental changes. Appearance Chio has naturally black hair and emerald green eyes when he doesn't have atleast his three tomed Sharingan activated. He normally wears some black body armor, similar to what an ANBU would wear, the only change being the Uchicha clan's symbol that Chio carved into the back of the armor. He also wears black arm protectors that match the style of armor the boy's began wearing, with a pair of black pants. Underneath his armor is usually a plain grey shirt, the sleeves for said shirt extending about half way down the length of his arms. He normally wears a weapon holster on his back to carry around his Gunbai, and a smaller holster on each leg, both holding a fuuma Shuriken, some Chakra sealing tags and some chakra pills. Aside from his normal clothes Chio now wears a plain white Mokuton mask that he keeps strapped to the back of his head, the mask being completely plain and bland while on the back of his hand but when placed on his face Chio manipulates the mokuton in the mask to make it take on different shapes. Such as a Shinigami mask and a Jester's mask. The boy's right arm is also now completely covered in thick white bandages that extend from his shoulder all the way down to his fingers, the bandages currently hiding the pair of sharingan he had implanted into his arm. Chio usually keeps his Kusagakure fore head protector either wrapped around his left thigh or wrapped around his neck. Personality Abilities Misc Missions went on: E-0 D-0 C-2 B-2 A-0 S-0 Trivia *All art and images used on this page belong to their respective authors and artists.